


First night at the veil.

by cheerlessThinker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flushed Romance, redrom, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerlessThinker/pseuds/cheerlessThinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Rose Lalonde, and along with your ecto-brother, you have just arrived to the meteor that you'll be calling home for the next three years, but the thing that's actually on your mind right now, is the jade-blooded troll that wants to show you around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First night at the veil.

You can feel the beads of sweat rolling down your spine, and your god tier isn't exactly helping. As comfy as soft pajama-like mystic gowns can be, they simply are not ideal when dealing with the suffocating sensation that comes with a nervous breakdown. Which happens to be your exact current situation.  
All thanks to a certain jade-blooded alien girl. That happens to be nervously rambling just in front of you. For the first time. You have just arrived to the meteor that is going to be your home for the next three years. And you and Kanaya have been left alone on what, as she's trying to explain right now, is the library.  
And apparently you're now incapable of dragging your eyes away from her. Specifically her rambling lips. And you can't help but notice the way her sharp fang-like teeth caress her soft perfect black lips every time she stops talking to catch a breath. Or the way her almost pointy dark tongue grazes the corner of her mouth between each couple of sentences.  
And you see for the first time how beautifully her face lights up with deep jade when she blushes, and you think that her skin is so perfect and flawless that her cheeks look like smooth green velvet, and she looks so adorable with that confused look that makes her furrow her brow and slightly wrinkle her nose.  
Just as you realize that this actions surely are caused by something, and that something is probably you, her mouth starts forming your name.  
"Rose?"  
You're sure that your name never sounded better or felt so warm inside your chest.  
"Yes, dear?"  
She blushes deeper, causing your fingers to wriggle helplessly at your side, aching to stroke her cheek.  
"You are watching me very intently, and you are not talking. Is that a normal standard for your species when alien interaction?"  
You've been caught. But you just plaster a smug grin on your lips, and like just a Lalonde could, you cock your eyebrow softly.  
"How could you expect it otherwise, Kanaya, your anatomy is startlingly abnormal."  
A brighter shade of jade tints her face and runs trough her neck. And you find yourself examining her curvy body, taking your time on her lean chest and delighting yourself with the sight of her delicate waist and elegant hips. You notice the way her skirt hugs her legs almost all the way to her ankles and you let your eyes roam her body freely. Her hole figure tenses up and she hunches her shoulders down a little, crossing her arms over her chest, and shyly covering everything you were admiring.  
"If you find our species so discouragingly different, then I must suggest that we continue all of our further interactions virtually, and virtually only. That, if your perception of me was not changed by my utterly disturbing looks."  
That's enough to erase any trace of a smile from your face.   
"That's not what I meant, Kanaya. I do find you quite interesting, but in a very pleasant way, I may say. I wasn't dreading you, It's quite a delight to study you."  
This causes her blush to deepen, invading her ears.  
"You do not find me disgusting? Or frightening?" She mutters.  
"I have to say that the description you give of your race makes them sound fearsome and redoubtable, but you seem just as terrible as a trembling bunny, or whatever pathetically adorable small alien fauna equivalent you had on your planet."  
She sighs as her jade blush, sadly, starts to fade.  
"I do not know if you expect me to be relieved by that comment, or terribly offended."  
She is better looking than you had expected her to be. Yes, she is indeed stronger than you, it is obvious in every muscle of her body, but in the elegant way of a panther, and her skin is thicker than yours, along with her hair and her sharp nails, but it still looks smooth and soft. She is a predator, she looks dangerous, but somehow manages to look delicate at the same time.   
The way her candy corn horns crown her head almost artistically, or how her jet-black hair frames her delicate features, are breathtaking to you. You don't envy her beauty, you just enjoy it. You just want to touch the shadow below her high cheekbones.  
You take a deep breath and try to keep yourself from sighing like an asthmatic child and stop staring, when you realize you aren't the only one staring.  
"Kanaya…"  
"Um... Yes?" She quickly lifts her gaze and looks at you, blushing slightly.  
"Am I what you expected?" You blurt out without thinking, regretting it almost instantly.  
"What do you mean?"   
"Do I look how you thought I would?" You ask quietly.  
"There is not a lot of place to imagine how someone looks when you can actually see them, and you look just how you looked on the computer."  
It is your turn to blush, which is a relatively easy task for you with your almost translucent skin.  
"I forgot about the viewport." Sweet move, Rose. It isn't an extremely embarrassing situation, but you can feel your cheeks burn. You wondered so much about Kanaya that you assumed she did the same about you.   
"You are not what I expected." She musters interrupting your thoughts.  
You look up at her questioningly.  
"You do look different in person. I mean, you look the same, but just watching you against your will, obviously can not be compared to actually meeting you. It is almost as startling as the first time I saw you, hornless and ivory white, somehow rosy, and the most delicate creature I had ever saw. That was one of the reasons I helped you, you seemed so weak. And now that I know that you are not weak at all your appearance is even more surprising. You are not what I expected at all the first time I saw you. You are much more than that. " She is bright jade again and you can see the helpless look on her eyes while she struggles with her words, unable to stop herself.  
"You are not just a girl playing with a power that she does not understands, you do understand what you are doing, and you are willing to risk yourself…"  
"You're rambling again, Kanaya" You interrupt her shamelessly and she nods at you with a grateful look on her face. You just shrug giving her a smile and say:  
"I'm glad we've finally met."  
"I…" You shot her a warning look cutting her mid-sentence. "I am glad, too." You smile again and gaze into her eyes. They are gray-streaked jade, and you can't think of anything like them. The gray looks cold as steel, mixed with bright warm jade.   
And your gaze shifts quickly to her lips and you wonder how they taste before looking back into her impressive orbs, and then back to her lips, if you kiss them, will they be as soft as they look?  
Your eyes find their way up again and you're sure you weren't this close before. You realize Kanaya is leaning down, and you're almost standing on your tiptoes, and , Christ, the god tier is hot. And you can feel Kanayas warm breath on your face and you're just inches away from her, drawing closer second by second. Your lips part, barely enough for a sigh to escape.  
You fix your gaze on her bottom lip, as it quivers slightly, just enough for you to close the space between you and catch it with your own.  
And it's even better than you imagined. Her soft full lips are slightly damp and in matter of seconds you cover them with yours, moving, slowly delighting yourself with the rich texture.  
She moves her lips along with yours and you place your hand on her lower back, bringing her closer till her chest is pressed slightly above yours and your legs are brushing together.   
You lift your free hand and let it rest in the back of her neck. Pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.   
She lets a small gasp escape her throat and you suck her bottom lip into your mouth and start licking it softly, which causes more breathy sounds to escape her mouth as you feel a pair of hands clenching to your dress.  
Your hand finds it's way up her neck and you intertwine your fingers with the thick strands of hair.  
The hands at your sides pull you closer and you slip one of your legs between hers as you are pressed to her stomach.  
She opens her mouth a little, gasping for breath and you take the opportunity to slide your tongue inside.   
You don't even need to fight and you start exploring and swirling your tongue against hers. And her lips are soft, and her mouth's so warm, and she tastes faintly like lemon sorbet.  
And your lost in her. In her smell, in her taste. Lost in her touch and her heat, and all you feel i Kanaya, and that's all you wanna feel.  
Your hand trails the way up to her bended horn. And you caress the base and then wrap your hand around it, wanting to feel the smoothness. Kanaya gasps loudly and squirms away from your touch, but you grab her waist hard, just below her ribcage, keeping her in place. This causes her to let out another gasp that turns into a moan when you start stroking her side. And you want her to moan, and to gasp, to get lost in you until you are the same. You start rubbing through the soft fabric some kind of bulgy scars that appear to be incredibly sensitive, as Kanaya moans loudly with each stroke. You keep holding her horn firmly and start moving your hand slowly. You open your other hand to put your fingers between the bulges, and start massaging them slowly.  
Kanaya is melting between your arms and with a few more touches she's a moaning mess.  
You bite on her lip hard, and you are not surprised that her thick skin keeps you from inflicting her any real damage, but that doesn't stops Kanaya to moan lauder and roll her hips against yours. You moan to her lips and decide to try something.  
You start pinching and rubbing the little bulges at her side instead of just stroking them, and you also start to almost pump her horn as you move your lips down her jaw, leaving a trail of wet kisses as you reach her neck.  
You start sucking and biting harder than you would with a human. You find her pulse, although it is not where you would've expected, and start working there merciless. After a couple of seconds, she is grinding her hips helplessly to yours, and you find yourself moaning and leaning into the contact, desperate to feel her close to you. You've never felt so hot.  
You start tugging the hem of her shirt and you slide your hand underneath it, caressing her soft bare skin as you reach to the small bulges that remain a mystery to you. You finally touch them directly, and they are as soft and tender as a newborn. And you realize how stupid that sounds as you reap more moans from Kanaya.   
Your hand leaves her horn to grab the other side of her waist, and it finds a twin set of nubs waiting there. You start teasing them immediately, and you realize that you are not even close to having the amount of skin-to-skin contact you desperately need, so your hand returns to the hem of her shirt and you yank it off. She shyly helps you as you give her enough space to lift her arms. She shudders when you reach to unhook the garment from her horn. She's breathing heavily and looks quite suffocated, and she's wearing some kind of jade and black lacy bra-harness that, by the stylish way it clings to her soft curves, she obviously made herself.  
She starts closing the space between you, but you back off and pinch the neck of your gown, and start pulling it up while you wriggle out of it. The god tier is soft, but by no means elastic, making it a challenge to get out of it. When you finally accomplish the task, you toss the soft gown aside and stand in your undergarments, which you are very pleased with, having bright orange low rise bikini panties with yellow details along the edges and just as soft as the god tier, and a matching bra.   
You start approaching Kanaya as she eyes you hungrily. Your eyes roam her torso and you notice there's no bellybutton to be seen, you stop on the bulges you had been caressing. To your surprise they are bright jade and the contrast with the gray of her skin is as strong as it is in her eyes.   
She quickly closes the space between you, and starts stroking your bare waist with one hand as the other gets lost in your hair. She quickly snatches your headband away and clashes her lips against yours.  
You tangle your legs with her, and grab her waist to get her as close as you can. Her long skirt starts annoying you and your hand runs trough her leg, fiddling with the buttons. The hand at your waist leaves to help you with the skirt. She reaches down, never leaving your mouth and shoves your hand aside so she easily unbuttons the first two white knobs.  
The heavy red fabric pools at her ankles and she quickly kicks it away. Now she is standing in lacy black knickers with cute green details, and by the look on her face when you split away to breath, you know that she didn't expected anyone to see her like this today.  
You return to her neck, wondering how a love bite would look there, and feel her hands return to their previous positions in your body. So you suck and bite hard and keep bruising her neck, enjoying the hands roaming you. She softly tugs a strand of your hair, and you are moaning uncontrollably as she starts grinding again.   
Your slide your leg between hers, and grab her waist, pressing her against you.   
She struggles a little with your bra, but finally unclasps it, and you slide it down between you until it hits the ground.   
She examines your chest, her eyes full of curiosity, and you wonder what's behind her clothes.  
She hugs you with one arm and cups one of your breast with her free hand. She look at you questioningly and you close your hand around hers. You start moving your hands slowly as she opens her fingers around your nipple. She gets it quickly and soon you are moaning and arching your back, leaning into the contact.   
She kisses your mouth softly, and slowly makes her way to your neck.  
You feel her pointy teeth grazing the sensitive skin, and then she starts sucking gently.   
One of your hands keeps stroking the bulges at her side, as the other starts exploring the back of her singlet-thingy. You find various sets of hooks and clasps, and have no chance of guessing which one will make it come off.  
You start tugging on it, trying to get Kanaya's attention and help. She looks up at you from your neck and you tug the clothing once more. She moves apart from you and with two flicks of her wrist the bra-like garment hits the ground leaving her chest exposed.  
Her breasts, if you can call them that, are perfectly round, without nipples, and completely smooth and gray.   
Before long you are tangled again, and the contact of her soft bare skin against yours feels so good.   
Her mouth is trailing its way down your body, and you guide her to your nipple, where she starts licking and sucking, thankfully leaving the fangs out of it, and you start grinding your hips against her, the heat between your legs unbearable, and her horn is just in front of your face, and you kiss the base and then lick it to the point as Kanaya shudders and start making weird noises against your chest.  
She keeps descending, and she reaches your abdomen leaving wet kisses and getting dangerously low, licks your hipbone slowly and finally comes to a rest when her lips find waist of your panties. But she quickly pulls them down to your knees, making a surprise noise escape your mouth.  
You look at her expectantly as she parts your legs and starts exploring you.  
You just stand there awkwardly, until she brings her lips to your inner thigh and starts kissing her way up, and oh you want her to make her way up.  
You feel her wet tongue and even her sharp fang as she ascends. When she's placed just between your legs she sticks out her tongue to lick you, you grab her horn with one hand, and with the other you guide her head gently.  
"No teeth." You hiss a moment before she closes her mouth around your crotch, dreading the sharp fangs.  
She starts slowly, not really knowing what to do, so you push her head firmly against you and move your hips, showing her your sensible zones.  
Just the warm sensation of her mouth against you gets makes you feel like you're melting, and when she starts picking up the pace, you feel like you've never before, and you are surprised when you realize how close you are.  
She shows to be a quick learner, and gently presses her tongue against you, sucking and licking as she goes faster.  
You feel the muscles in your abdomen clench, as the heat inside you grows and starts engulfing your body. You feel some kind of electricity running trough your body, bringing numbness to your limbs as you curl your toes, almost losing balance, but she braces you, supporting most of your weight with her strong arms and shoulders.  
You close your eyes, feeling how they roll back, and clench Kanaya's horn in your hand, tightly rubbing it, hoping to make up to her some of the pleasure she's giving to you.   
But soon you're too high to care, and all you can do is press your hips to her mouth and enjoy the feeling sweeping you away. Her tongue twirling and circling the bundle of nerves.  
You just hold on for dear life to whatever's in hand and cry and moan as you explode in the most delicious feeling you've ever felt.  
You keep grinding your hips till the sensation washes away, and you push Kanaya away by the horns when it her licking becomes too much on your oversensitive clit.   
When your sight returns, you find yourself kneeling on the floor with Kanaya's hands on your waist being the only thing preventing you from falling.  
She's flushed bright and panting, her own arousal evident on her face.  
You start laying back on the floor, your hold still on her horns, dragging her down with you till she's on top of you, her hands at both sides of your head.  
You keep one of your hands on her horn and grab her ribs with the other. She moans as you rub the sensitive spots you've discovered, and you bring your lips to her.  
She's like a puzzle to you, both in mind and body, and hell if you aren't going to enjoy deciphering it.  
You grab her ass and roll your hips to hers. She's too horny to do anything more than making needy sounds and grinding to you.   
You start pulling her lacy panties down, although you're not sure of what will be underneath.  
She yanks them off quickly and doesn't really gives enough time for you to catch anything more than a glimpse of what lies behind.  
You just see a wriggly almost green tentacle that frightens you quite a bit.  
But she doesn't gives you the chance to pull apart before she is on top of you again.   
You feel the warm and slimy squirmy thing, and your about to force your way out of the cage of her arms, when it starts moving against you, massaging all the rights spots, just like her tongue, you gasp and find yourself just as hot as you were a moment ago, your abdomen is heating up again, and then you see Kanaya's face of desperation, she's aching for release, and apparently, she is not getting any.  
You see that she isn't making any attempt of going further, and you realize it's probably because she doesn't know how to.  
You reach down, and grab her without giving it a second thought. She moans loudly and press herself to you hand.  
You spread your legs a little, not very sure how to do it. You put the tentacle against your core, and guide it inside.   
Kanaya opens her eyes wide starts pumping desperately. You quickly jerk your hips away and yelp in pain. She eyes lost and confused, but overall frustrated, still involuntarily moving her hips a little.   
"Slow, I've never done this before." You muster.  
The look on her face melts a little, but she still looks desperate. She nods, and quickly places herself back in, this time more carefully, instead of just shoving inside. It still hurts, but barely, and even as the feeling isn't pleasant yet, you enjoy watching the expression on her face.  
She keeps pushing herself until she's all the way in. Then she eyes you for permission, and you nod despite the unpleasant feeling inside you.  
She starts pumping, and all you feel is the urgent twirls of the appendage.   
As she moves, thrusting inside you, the heat starts building up inside you. She strokes your body, and brings her mouth to your neck. You touch all of the skin you are able to reach. Finally feeling some pleasure from the sensitive walls inside you.  
You start grinding your hips against hers again, rubbing your clit against her crotch as she starts building up the pace.   
You grab her horns and turn her head towards you, to kiss her desperately and you know she's getting close.  
She starts getting really wet, and the sounds she makes only make you hotter. She thrusts frantically, desperate covering you with insane amounts of some greenish fluid, and you know your coming too, the warm feeling taking over your body as Kanaya goes even faster, filling you with her genetic material, kissing you, caressing you.  
She buries her head on the crook of your neck, gasping your name, and comes, with a final twitch of the tentacle.   
She slows down, and you rub yourself against her to finish yourself off.  
For a moment it's like she has lost all the strength of her body an she collapses on top of you, almost suffocating you, but she quickly shifts her weight, so she's laying on the floor beside you. She pulls you closer, until you are almost laying on top of her.  
You drift to sleep in a warm tangle of limbs, with Kanaya, just where you want to be, trying to understand what happened, and what will happen, and deciding that you don't care.  
As long as you're able to sleep with her arms around you, everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, hope you like. Review if you may. Thanks for reading.


End file.
